Percy Jackson: A Quest Through Time
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Percy has been sent back in time. Now Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover must go after him and save him, or risk losing Olympus for good. Will they save Percy before the prophecy must be fulfilled? Rated T just in case. On hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Percy Jackson story! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what people think and stuff! I will admit it will be a bit hard, but I will try! Enjoy!**

**MUST READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!: THERE ARE TWO CHARACTERS IN HERE THAT DON'T ACTUALLY EXIST IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY(that I know of) SO PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT THAT! I WILL BE ANGRY IF YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I think Nico's hot. **

Percy POV

The war against Kronos and his monster goons rages on. My sixteenth birthday is coming up which means I'll make the choice of either saving or destroying Olympus. Great.

Annabeth, Nico, and I are about to attack one of the other side's bases. All we had to do was go in, kick some bad guy butt, and blow the joint escaping heroically and dramatically, or something like that. With Annabeth though, it'll be a piece of cake.

I'm not going to bore you with all the deatails so I'll skip to the good part. We ran in, kicked butt, and were about to blow the place when I got a sudden chill. Time seemed to slow down. I knew that feeling and it only meant one thing. Kronos.

We watched as Luke- er, I mean Kronos- entered the room. He looked at us and grinned evilly.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Percy, Nico, and-" he paused momentarily with confusion. "and Annabeth."

"Well well well. What do we have here?" I mocked, "Kronos cheating once again."

"In order to win, you must make a few foul plays dear Percy." Yuck. Did he just call me dear?

"A cheater never wins you know." I said.

"Oh, but they do Percy. They do." He smiled maliciously, "And to make sure I win, I must deal with you."

I saw him raise his arm toward me, a flash of light, then nothing.

Annabeth POV

I watched as Lu-Kronos blasted Percy into nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. Kronos looked stunned.

"Annabeth," Kronos suddenly gasped, "He isn't dead! He's in. Ancient. Greece."

"Silence!" he yelled, "I will not have you ruin my plans!"

I blinked. It must have been Luke talking. My cry must have brought Luke out. There is hope after all!

"Run Annabeth!" he yelled again.

I grabbed Nico and ran as fast as I could. I whistled and saw two pegasi flying towards us. We hopped on and flew back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Grover was running towards us, "Did you hear? The Hunters are here which means Thalia's here! Hey… Where's Percy?"

"He-he… We have to talk to Chiron." I couldn't say he was gone. We'll save him though. I swear on the River Styx that I will.

"Oh Annabeth." Grover said, sadness in his voice.

"No Grover. He's not dead, but we have to save him." I said angrily. He nodded.

We started walking towards the Big House when Thalia ran up to us.

"Hey Annabeth! Grover! Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's Percy. We need to go see Chiron and get a quest." I said.

"Oh Annabeth! I'm so sorry! But let me come with you! I want to help him!" Thalia said encouragingly.

I smiled, "Ok Thalia, Come on."

We hurried to the Big House and found Chiron and Mr. D playing pinnacle.

"Chiron! We need help! It's Percy!" I yelled.

"What has Peter done this time?" Mr. D said bored.

"He was sent back to Ancient Greece by Kronos. We have to save him!" Grover said, angry at first but was upset by the last part.

"Yes, that is bad. Go to the Oracle Annabeth and see what she says." Chiron said.

"Alright." I walked up to the attic and waited for the Oracle to give a prophecy. After a minute, the green smoke started billowing out of her mouth and filling the room.

"Four will travel to the beginnings of Greece

With the help of evil's niece

They will save a friend from evil's grip

But comes a surprise that will strip

The good apart one by one

If they don't recover the missing Poseidon son"

Then she returned into her lifeless state. I walked back downstairs to tell the others.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Nico.

"Four will travel to the beginnings of Greece

With the help of evil's niece

They will save a friend from evil's grip

But comes a surprise that will strip

The good apart one by one

If they don't recover the missing Poseidon son"

"What does that mean?" asked Nico.

"It's definitely about Percy." said Grover. "But what about the other stuff?"

"Well, from what I can gather, we travel to Ancient Greece with the help of the niece of someone evil."

"Well that's helpful." Interrupted Nico. I glared at him.

"As I was saying, we'll save Percy from someone evil, and the last part, I think, is if we don't get back soon, good will be torn apart because Percy won't be ther for the prophecy." I took a breath.

"But what about the missing Poseidon son? We already saved him so what about that?" asked Grover.

"Prophecies aren't always what we think, but you'll find out when it happens." said Chiron, "Now who will the four be?"

"I think it should be Nico, Thalia, Grover, and me. It makes sense." I said.

"Ok Now get a move on. You need to save Peter as soon as possible." Mr. D waved up away and continued his game with Chiron.

"But wait. Who's 'evil's niece'?" asked Thalia.

"Hmmmmm…Dionysus?" asked Chiron. Mr. D heaved a sigh.

"Well…" he said drawing out the word, 'There is Alexis. Her uncle is Hypatia, an evil mortal who lived in Ancient Greece. Alexis was made immortal by some small god or whatever."

"So where can we find her?" asked Nico. Dionysus sighed again.

"You'll find her in New Orleans, Louisiana."

"New Orleans?" asked Thalia.

"She likes the old French things or whatever. Now move along! I want to get back to the game." ordered Mr. D.

"Why don't you get ready for the quest and I'll try to see what I can do to help. "

"Alright guys," I said, heading towards the cabins to pack, "let's go find Percy."

**A/N: First chapter is done! Yeah! I've wanted to write this down for a while and finally getting it on here is like a dream come true! Woo! So reviews are seriously wanted and all that stuff! Yay! Also, chapter 2 is almost done, but my friend needs to send me the rest so I don't know when it will be up. It should be soon though. Hopefully! Review!**

**Oh and P.S. I chose Alexis because it means helper and Hypatia because it means highest, supreme in Greek.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is coming through! Wow that rhymed! That was a complete accident. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend ****therandomnessthatiam. She wrote this chapter (though I edited it). I'm not good at this part of this story so give her a round of applause! (virtual audience claps) Hurray for her for finally finishing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wikipedia, and since I put a disclaimer in the first chapter, I am not putting anymore. These things are annoying!**

Chiron stood at the top of the hill next to the large pine tree. He was always worried when one of his campers went missing, but when the Savior of Olympus went missing he knew that something was terribly wrong.

He looked at the camp and saw three demigods and one satyr trudging up the hill. Thalia, who was in front, walked up to Chiron. Having her come on the quest did break the usual two companions rule, but a prophecy was a prophecy. If it said four were supposed to go on the quest, then he wouldn't argue against it.

"Alright," he said when Annabeth, Nico, and Grover had joined Thalia, "I have train tickets to get you to South Carolina, but then you are on your own,"

They took their tickets, heaved their backpacks back onto their shoulders, and walked down the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole first three hours of the train ride, Annabeth was reminded of the train ride with Percy and Grover during their first quest. She sighed and looked over at Grover. At least he wasn't asleep, but the other passengers might find it a bit odd that he was chomping on an old Coke can. She was about to say something when the train shuddered to a stop.

Annabeth knew it was a monster, normal things like a train breaking down didn't usually happen to demigods. She looked over at Thalia and Nico. Both of them had sensed the danger and were slowly reaching toward their weapons.

Inch by inch, the door the train car opened. When it was half way open, out stepped...

A dwarf.

He was pudgy, short, and for some reason seemed like he would get along with Mr. D quite well. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

Annabeth blinked in surprise. She had expected something bigger, and with sharp teeth. Not that she was complaining at the lack of pointy pearly whites of course.

She glanced at Grover, the only one on their group who actually seemed somewhat worried.

"Grover, do you know what he is?" she asked as the dwarf-gnome-thingy walked closer.

"He's a Kobalos. He shouldn't be much of a problem, but-" At that moment, three more Kobaloi burst through the door.

They started jumping around and on the mortals, and Annabeth was pretty sure that she saw one going through and old lady's purse. Thalia raised her bow but Grover stopped her.

"They're kind of friends of Mr. D. He won't be very happy of we send them to the underworld."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Annabeth looked at Nico, who was creeping up behind one of the kobaloi. He picked on of them up by the back of the collar and walked toward the window. Then almost like he was throwing a football, he tossed the chubby little man out of the window, so that he landed about a foot away from the tracks and scampered away from the train.

Annabeth, Thalia,and Grover each grabbed their own kobalos and chucked it out the window. Not before they checked the pockets of the gnome-dwarves for stolen money though.

They returned the money and sat back down, deciding to allow the mortals to figure out their explanations for the strange event.

The rest of the journey went surprisingly well for the three demigods and the satyr. Thalia noticed some of the mortals talking about some crazy toddlers that had escaped from their parents and quickly figured out that they were talking about the kobaloi.

"At least we don't have to worry about the mortals being freaked out by some evil munchkins or something." said Nico when she voiced her thoughts.

Grover looked over his shoulder and saw a tall, dark haired woman looking at him and smiling. She walked over and as she passed, quietly said " Tyche**(1)** is on your side demigods. Good luck."

When the demigods finally arrived in New Orleans, it was just a short walk to arrive at the elaborately decorated building where they had been told to meet with Alexis. The sign out front had a large handprint and read 'Mrs. Powers'

They walked in and were immediately greeted by a tan girl in a black silk dress.

"Are you Alexis?" Nico asked.

"Yes," she said, "I presume that you are the demigods come to find your friend?"

Nico was about to answer when he took notice of her eyes. They were like a vortex, with purple and silver twirling within. Thalia looked at Nico who seemed to be staring at the girl. She decided to answer for him. "Yes, we're from Camp Half-Blood. I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth, Nico, and Grover." she said pointing to each of her companions in turn.

"So now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, can we please get a move on?" asked Annabeth, obviously wanting to save Percy as soon as possible.

They exited through the back door and walked toward a well that was in the middle of the backyard. Alexis threw some herbs in and started to chant in ancient Greek. The dark water started to swirl, and turned into a silver and purple vortex that looked similar to her eyes. The four demigods looked at each other nervously.

"All you have to do is jump in." said Alexis. "Good luck."

Annabeth looked the vortex nervously, but then she remembered Percy. With a determined look on her face, she swung her feet over the well and dropped in. Nico, Grover, and Thalia followed her actions and were swallowed by darkness.

**A/N: Those things actually exist by the way (in Greek Mythology I mean). Thank you Wikipedia! And thanks again to therandomnessthatiam! You really are awesome! So I hope you like it! From now on I will be the one typing the chapters! Review!**

**Oh and I forgot to put in the (1) so people who read it before I edited it, Sorry! **

**Love, **

**Browniesarethebest**

**(1) Tyche is the goddess of luck (According to my friend)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Yay! So thanks for the… review… and again sorry for the long wait on the second chapter. I'd like to thank therandomnessthatiam once again for helping with the last chapter. For the rest of the story, I will be writing everything. I just needed a little help with the last one so thanks again! It's time for the chapter now!**

Annabeth POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed. Blasts of purple, black, and silver streaked by us as we fell through the vortex. We were tossed and turned in all different directions. I felt like I was going to puke. Was this how Percy felt when he was sent back in time?

Suddenly, the vortex opened up and we slammed into the ground.

"Owwwww…" Grover moaned. Slowly, we got up and gasped. We definitely weren't in our time anymore. There were carriages and carts instead of cars and bikes. Most of the buildings were small cottages, though there were a few larger houses. And the biggest change of all, everyone wore togas.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Thalia said.

"So where do we start?" Nico asked.

"I guess we just walk around a bit. Alexis should have sent us to the right town. Hopefully." I said.

Nico groaned, "She better have sent us to the right town. I am not walking all over Greece."

"Wait, I just realized something." Thalia said.

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"Look at what we're wearing. We can't go into town dressed like this. Everyone will be staring at us."

"So what do we do?" Nico asked.

"We'll have to steal some." I said, "I really don't want to, but this is for Percy."

They nodded and we snuck off, staying in the shadows so as not to be seen. We soon came upon a small shop. I pulled out my cap.

"Ok guys," I said, "here's the plan. I'll sneak in, invisible, grab what we need and we can change in the forest right over there. Got it?"

"Got it." they said. I put the cap on and snuck in. I was careful as to not bump into other people. I looked at the togas carefully, shifting them slightly so that nobody would notice them moving.

I looked around and waited until nobody was looking. Then, I grabbed four togas and some sandals and ran off as fast as I could. A few people stared bewildered at the sight of floating togas, but as soon as I was gone, they seemed to brush it off and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Ok guys," I said when I got back, "put these on."

"Do we really have to wear these?" Grover asked. I glared at him.

"Yes. Now do it."

"What about my legs?" Grover asked.

"Oh yeah!" Thalia said, "We didn't think of that!"

"I did. I hate to say this Grover, but we are going to have to shave your legs."

"WHAT!" Grover jumped away from me covering his legs, "You can't shave them! And what about the hooves?"

"The Mist should hopefully make your hooves seem like ugly feet to mortals." I said, "No offense."

He sighed, "None taken."

I pulled out my knife, "Ok Grover, come over here."

"Do you really have to shave my legs?"

"I won't shave all the hair off." I said, "Just enough to make it look more human than goat."

He groaned, "Fine."

It was a long and disgusting experience. Piece by piece, chunks of goat hair fell to the ground. At each slice, Grover whimpered, not in pain, but in sadness for his leg hair. Weirdo.

"Come on Grover!" Thalia snapped, "It's just leg hair!"

"But-but I feel so naked without it!"

"I did not need that image in my head." Nico muttered. Thalia and I shivered.

"You didn't have to give the image to us too." I growled. Nico smirked.

"Come on. It's done." We got up and headed into town. A few people gave weird looks to Grover, but not weird enough that they suspected he was part goat. They probably just thought that he had some disease.

We had been walking around for a few hours with no luck. The sun had set and we were looking for a place to sleep. We were in a neighborhood, judging by the identical cottages and yards that were spaced evenly apart.

"Hey, what about over there?" Nico asked pointing. We looked to see where he was pointing to see a cottage surrounded by a fence. In the backyard, there were large bushes, a perfect place for us to sleep. We quietly snuck by the cottage, as there were candlelight and torches illuminating the yard, and dashed behind the bushes.

"What do we do now?" Thalia asked, "We've been searching all day, and there has been no sign of Percy."

"We keep searching." I said, "We must trust that Alexis sent us to the right place. Plus, it has only been one day. That's not enough time to search."

"Shhhhh!" Grover suddenly said, "Someone's coming."

"Who goes there?" A man said. In the little light that they had, they could see that he was tall, with long, dark hair and a long, dark beard. He looked naturally angry and wasn't very handsome. We froze; barely breathing for fear that he'll hear it. The man searched around some more; at one point he was really close to discovering us. Finally though, he went back inside. We sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods." I said, "He didn't find us."

"That was really close though." Grover said. Suddenly, there was a yell from behind us.

"Who art thou!" We tensed and the others stared up at the figure in fear and then in shock. I turned around to see a bronze sword pointed at me. I followed the sword up to see a strong boy with a very familiar and angry face.

The figure was Percy.

**A/N: This story is so much harder to write than my other stories. This one will probably be update less than my other stories. It's not as popular and, as I said before, much harder to write. And only one review? Really? Come on guys you can do better than that! Well…Review!**

**Love, **

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I need a bit more time. This story is slightly harder to write than my others, and this isn't as popular so I don't fell the need to update it as often. I'm not going to stop writing this, but for now, it's on hiatus. I promise I'll try to get another chapter out, but I don't know when. I'm really sorry and hope that you'll forgive me.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally updated! Go me! I have to say though that the updates will be very few and very far. It's extremely tough to write this one. It really is. But… They found Percy! Yay! Let's see what happens…**

**Also, They're speaking in Greek, but I'm not going to translate that so it's going to be Olde English.**

**Also also, I can't find a good enough translator so my Shakespearian speak (or whatever it's called) will be a bit rough. Think of it as Percy is still in there so his speaking isn't perfect. **

**Also also, I'm still leaving this on hiatus, but technically it's not.**

Annabeth POV

"Trespassers!" Percy yelled. We stared at him in shock.

"Percy, don't you remember us?" I asked, whispering.

"Percy? Who beith this Percy of which you speak? Thy name is Perseus and thou art-" He turned towards me and stopped. His eyes widened as he stared at me and he whispered, "beautiful."

"W-what?" I asked confusedly. Percy reached down and tilted my head towards his.

"Thine eyes, like storm clouds raging across the sky." He gazed deeply into my eyes, "Thou art beautiful maiden."

I blushed, flattered, "Oh, thank you."

"Perseus!" We heard someone yell, "Perseus!"

Percy's eyes widened and he turned towards the others, "Stay hidden. I will draw him away."

Percy left and walked over to the man we saw earlier, "Father."

Our eyes widened at that. Father? What is he talking about?

"Perseus," the man said, "thou art yelling. What is thy problem?"

"Trespassers on our home." Percy said, "I chased them off."

"Thou art certain?" the man asked.

"Of course, Father. I would not lie to thee." Percy kept a straight face the whole time. The man seemed to study Percy before finally accepting his answer and turning back towards the cottage. He started walking towards it when he realized that Percy wasn't following.

"Perseus?" he asked, "What art thou doing? Come inside!"

"I want to be certain the trespassers art gone. I will only be a moment." The man stared at him again but then nodded and went inside. Percy stared at the cottage for a good three minutes before turning around and coming back to us.

"He is gone. Now, why art thou here?" he asked.

"We came for you, Percy." Thalia said. Percy stared at us confusedly.

"I do not know who this 'Percy' may be, but dost**(1)** thee mean I?" he asked.

"Yes, Percy. That is your name, and you are our friend. You were taken and they made you forget us. You don't actually live here." I said.

"This has been thy home since the dawn from which I was born. How dost I know thou art not lying?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I said. Percy stared at me and then deflated.

"Father has been acting strange lately." Percy said, "More demanding."

"How so?" Thalia asked.

"He dost not act like he used to. More… angry." Percy said.

"Has he hurt you?" I asked almost angrily.

"You?" Percy asked.

"Sorry, thee. Has he hurt thee?" I asked. Percy looked down.

"Percy…us. Perseus?" Nico asked.

"He… he has been more… violent lately. He has hit me once or twice." Percy said quietly.

I growled and he looked at me questioningly.

"_No one_ should ever hurt y- thou. Y- Thou art too nice."

Percy smiled at me, "Thank you, maiden."

"Come on." Grover said, "Let's get out of here before Hypatia comes back and sees us."

Percy hesitated but after thinking, nodded, "I will come. I dost not know why, but I trust thee."

"Always going with his gut." Nico muttered. We climbed out of the bushes and started quickly jogging away from the cottage.

"We can go to the woods." I said, "We can hide there until we figure out how to find Alexis."

"Alexis?" Percy asked, "Dost thou mean thy cousin Alexis?"

"Cousin?" Grover asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. They immediately shushed me, "Sorry. But as I was saying, Alexis is Hypatia's niece. Since Percy…us is Hypatia's 'son' and Alexis is Hypatia's niece, that would make Alexis Percy's cousin!"

"Can you take us to her?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded.

"Why don't we go in the morning?" Grover asked, yawning, "It's late and it has been a _long _day. We can go to the forest and get some sleep."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Nico said, also yawning, "It's been a long day."

"I will go with thee if the maiden goes." Percy stated. We looked at him weirdly as he smiled warmly at me. I blushed.

"Um… yes. That sounds like a good idea. Yeah, let's go." We carefully trekked through the now dark and quiet village and made it back to the woods. We found a large yet soft patch of grass and lied down on it except for Percy. Percy leaned against a tree with both of his swords out.

"I will keep watch in case of potential enemies." he said. We stared at him again before shrugging, too tired to be truly weirded out.

"G'night, Percy." I said.

"Have pleasant dreams, beautiful maiden." Percy whispered.

Percy started humming some old tune that I didn't recognize. The melody was so calming that I was out like a light in seconds. Today was such an adventurous day.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. I wasn't sure how to write this. Anyways, I will update this, but it will be VERY VERY late. This isn't as popular or as easy to write. I apologize but it's the truth. Thank you for the support though! Review!**

**dost means do or does.**

**Also, if you guys have any advice on talking in Ye Olde English (or whatever it is), I'd really love it.**

**Love, **

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
